


Do I know you?

by FrozenRyo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, Car Accident, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Short, Strangers to... not strangers?, alternative universe, unlucky bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenRyo/pseuds/FrozenRyo
Summary: Due to the promt: "I hit you on accident with my car and was the only one who visit you in hospital"





	Do I know you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FederFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FederFairy/gifts).



> This work is around 3 years old. Federfairy promted be back then. It's my first work here and english is not my first language so... be kind? :)

The last thing, Bucky remembered after the crash, was a voice. It was a nice voice, though it sounded hectic and freacked out. “No. Nonononono oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Please be okay, please!!”. Suddenly everything hurt. Everything felt like burning. Every single bone. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t open his eyes. He tried. It was impossible. Then everything turned dark.

When he woke up the first thing he saw was a white ceiling and a bright light above him. He tried to move his arm in front of his eyes because of the light, but he couldn’t. He blinked a few times. Was he in an hospital? He closed his eyes again, then remembered. There was this car… it was very fast. He was crossing the street, the flashlight was green and… nothing. Apparently he was involved into an car accident. Great. First he couldn’t get the job. Then he couldn’t pay his rent. Now he can’t pay the hospital bill. His life is not getting any better. He opened this eyes again, moved his head a bit and took a look around him. There was a nurse a few steps next to him. Bucky tried to speak, it was only a mumble but the nurse heared him anyway.   
“Mr. Barnes, you’re awake! Glad to see, your boyfriend will be very relieved!”  
Bucky just stared at the lady. Boyfriend? He… doesn’t have a boyfriend. At least he couldn’t remember being into a relationship for a long time. Perhaps he has an amnesia? But… no. Just no.   
He just nod, too weak to argue with her.  
“I’m going to let the doctor know you’re awake. Just wait a moment.”  
She left the room and Bucky was alone again. He saw a bunch of flowers standing on top of his nightstand. They seemed to be quite fresh and he startet to wonder who brought them. He doesn’t have anyone in this city. His family is living far away and he doesn’t have any friends, according to the fact that he locked himself in his room, after he returned from war. Sure, there’s still Clint, who helped him a lot after he returned, but there is no way he could know Bucky is in a fuck damn hospital. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

The next time he woke up, he heared a voice. First he thought he was dreaming. He had heared this voice before, but couldn’t figure out where. It was calm. It sounded worried and yet so warm and careful.   
“…one of the nurses told me you were awake, but you seem to be still very tired, hm? I hope you’ll wake up soon. God, how could that even happen? Sam was right, I should have let him drive, but I was so subborn and proud and… ”  
“You’re talking quite a lot, hm?”, Buckys voice was still unsteady and quite, just a whisper, but the guy shut up immediately. He opened his eyes and saw a blonde, quite attractive man sitting next to his bed, his hands on Bucky’s matress. He didn’t know him.   
“Oh… Oh my god. You really are awake! Oh god, I thought you are into an coma because you slept five days straight and I was really, really afraid you wouldn’t wake up anymore… and… I mean… you are…”, the guy startet to sob and to cry. He tried to wipe his tears again, but there were more and more and Bucky just wanted to take his hand… so he did. The guy immediately stared at him.  
“Hey, I’m okay. Stop crying. Who are you anyway?”  
The stranger took a deep breath and then answered.  
“Steve. It was my fault. I drove the car. I’m so, so sorry.”  
“Look, Steve.” Bucky closed his eyes again, but not for long.  
“It was an accident. It’s okay, calm down.”  
Steve went quiet for quite a long time. He just stared at Bucky and Bucky stared back.   
“I’m Bucky by the way”, he tried to break the silence. Steve blinked.  
“I thought your first name’s James. You had a member card of the local book store with you, so…”  
“Yeah, well, it’s a long story. I prepare to be called Bucky.”  
Steve smiled. “Okay”  
There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later a nurse and a doctor came in.  
“Mr. Barnes, we need to take a few tests in five minutes to make sure there aren’t any brain-related issues. I need your boyfriend to leave for a while.” Then she was gone again.  
Steve stood up, ready to do what he was told, but Bucky hold him back.  
“Wait.”  
Steve turned around.  
“Boyfriend?”, Bucky asked with a confused look. Steve blushed very hard and struggled for words.  
“Uhm… this is… it was easier… to visit you, I mean. And to stay longer. The staff just wondered, so I told them, uhmmm…”  
Bucky giggled.  
“Will you come back. Later, I mean?”  
Steve waited a moment, then nod and left the room.   
Bucky didn’t know what to think. Or what to do. But if every car accident ends with an handsome stranger claim to be your boyfriend… he could get used to this.


End file.
